Sieg
Sieg ist der neunte und letzte Roman der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und im Mai 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht und ist im Juni in Deutschland erscheinen.[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=325095 Sieg] auf Blanvalet.de Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 37 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (41 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Allein gegen Darth Vaders Erbe Jaina Solo bereitet sich auf den größten Kampf ihres Lebens vor – gegen ihren eigenen Bruder Jacen, der mittlerweile als Sith-Lord Darth Caedus die Galaxis beherrscht. Wird es ihr gelingen, Darth Caedus wieder zur lichten Seite der Macht zu führen, oder wird Jaina ihren eigenen Bruder töten müssen? Kann sie das überhaupt …? Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum! 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. Handlung Schlacht von Roche Ihre Ausbildung unter Mand'alor Boba Fett beendend, wird Jaina Solo von diesem auf eine letzte Mission mitgenommen, die sie ins Roche-System führt. Dort werden die Verpinen von Streitkräften des Imperiums angegriffen, das sich mit Jacen Solos Teil der Galaktischen Allianz verbündet hat. Die Imperialen greifen mit starken Flottenverbänden, angeführt vom Supersternzerstörer Dominion, das System an. Die Verpinen, die schon vor längerem als Verbündete - oder zumindest Partner - der Mandalorianer auftraten, werden nun in ihrer Verteidigung unterstützt. Solo, Fett, weitere mandalorianische Kommandos und die Verpinen-Armee gehen gegen die Sturmtruppen vor, können aber nicht gewinnen. Um Jaina Solo - Fetts einzige Waffe, mit der er den Mord seiner Tochter Ailyn Vel durch Jacen Solo, rächen könnte - ermöglicht er ihr die Flucht. Kriegsrat auf Shedu Maad Währenddessen richten sich die flüchtigen Jedi auf dem Planeten Shedu Maad ein, in den Vergänglichen Nebeln des Hapes-Clusters. Dort besprechen die Jedi-Meister, Luke Skywalker, Han, Leia und Jaina Solo die Vorgehensweise gegen den Sith-Lord. Jaina bringt das lange Ungesagte schließlich zur Sprache und sagt, dass man Jacen töten müsse. Sie bringt sich als Vollstrecker der Tat ins Gespräch. Kenth Hamner ist darüber erschüttert, dass die Jedi einen Staatschef töten wollen. Saba Sebatyne stellt dies jedoch auf einen moralischen höheren Sockel und rechtfertigt die geplante Tat. Han und Leia verweigern sich dieses Gedankens, denn Jacen sei bereits tot. Während seiner Gefangenschaft im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg sei Jacen verletzt und nach dem Ende des Konfliktes schließlich an seinen Wunden gestorben. Es gäbe keinen Jacen Solo mehr, nur noch den Sith Darth Caedus, der Jacens Platz eingenommen hätte. Unter dieser Sichtweise - dass man Caedus und nicht Jacen jage - stimmen auch die Solos zu, den Sith zur Strecke zu bringen. Luke Skywalker eröffnet der Runde schließlich, dass nicht er es ist, der Caedus töten wird; er könne es gar nicht. In jeder möglichen Zukunft, die er sieht und in der er sich Caedus stellt, fällt die Galaxis in Dunkelheit. Denn Luke könne Jacen nicht so töten, wie es der Kodex der Jedi verlange; ohne Zorn, Furcht oder Aggression. Allein seine Tat gegenüber Lumiya zeugt davon, dass er dies bereits einmal nicht konnte. Jaina, die durch das Training mit Boba Fett und als Schwert der Jedi geradezu prädestiniert dafür sei - solle Caedus zur Strecke bringen; und Ben Skywalker solle sie begleiten. Caedus und die Imperialen Nach der Schlacht von Roche, ist Darth Caedus auf dem Weg in besagtes System. Er hat ein ernstes Gespräch mit den imperialen Moffs vor sich, denn diese griffen die Verpinen ohne seine Genehmigung an. Da Caedus jedoch klar wurde, dass er von seinem Weg, der Galaxis zu dienen abkam, und immer mehr wie die alten Sith-Lords wurde - Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd oder Exar Kun -, tötete er die Moffs nicht. Nachdem sich Caedus durch einen Truppe aus Imperialen Elitegardisten gekämpft hat, jedoch keinen von ihnen tötete, steht er vor den Moffs des Rats, die den Anschlag Admiral Natasi Daalas überlebten. Trotz langer Diskussion und harscher Worte übernimmt Caedus mit seiner Flotte das Roche-System vom Imperium und beschützt die überlebenden Moffs. Monument Plaza Währenddessen trifft sich Ben, der sich als arkanianischer Adeliger verkleidet hat, mit Lon Shevu, einem Captain der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz, auf dem rekonstruierten Monument Plaza auf Coruscant. Begleitet von Jaina und Leia, die als Backup-Team fungieren und den Jungen aus Distanz überwachen, erfährt Ben von einem ebenfalls verkleideten Shevu, dass Caedus sich momentan im Roche-System aufhalte. Die Zusammenkunft wird jedoch von Tahiri Veila und einem Trupp Allianzsoldaten unterbrochen, die Ben gefangen nehmen. Dieser kann jedoch zuvor noch über sein Datapad eine Nachricht an seine Tante und seine Cousine absenden, in der Caedus' Standort mitgeteilt wird. Jaina, verkleidet als Elomin-Sekretärin, und Leia, getarnt als leicht bekleidete Codru-Ji, nehmen daraufhin seine Verfolgung auf, scheitern jedoch schlussendlich. Ihr gekaperter GGA-Speeder wurde manipuliert, Leia und Jaina landen unsanft. Beide sind der Überzeugung, dass es einen Verräter in ihrer Mitte geben muss; einer der Jedi-Meister, der während der Besprechung anwesend war. Sonst hätte niemand wissentlich den Speeder, in dem beide sitzen, sabotieren können. Ben wird in das GGA-Hauptquartier gebracht, in einen geheimen Gefangenenbereich in den unteren Ebenen des Gebäudes. Dort werden unter anderem Hunderte Bothaner gefangen gehalten, die Darth Caedus' Herrschaft durch ein Attentat beenden wollten oder einfach nur von der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz aus fraglichen Gründen gefasst wurden. Dort wird Ben von Tahiri verhört, die zunächst versucht, ihn zu verführen, um auf eine sanfte Weise an die Informationen zu kommen, die sie will. Denn es geht ihr um den Standort der neuen Jedi-Basis. Ben lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und bleibt hart. Tahiri gibt ihre sanfteren Verhörmethoden auf und führt Ben zu Lon Shevu, der ebenfalls auf dem Monument Plaza gefasst wurde. Tahiri foltert den Mann. Ben gibt keine Antwort. Schließlich geht Tahiri so weit, dass sie Machtblitze auf Shevu schleudert, die diesen schließlich töten. Ben gelingt es in dem folgenden Trubel, Tahiri bewustlos zu schlagen und zu flüchten. Zurück ins Roche-System Während Ben sich noch im Hauptquartier der GGA befindet, gelingt es Luke Skywalker und den anderen dank der Informationen, die Jaina und Leia mitbrachten, Jacen im Roche-System zu lokalisieren. Man beschließt, ihn dorthin zu verfolgen. Jaina soll sich ihm dort stellen. Luke enthüllt derweil, dass er Caedus über Ben informierte. Er beeinflusst Caedus' Machtvisionen derart, dass jener nur eine mögliche Zukunft sehen kann, die Luke im suggeriert. Kurz darauf befindet man sich wieder im Heimatsystem der Verpinen. Dort beginnt man bei Nickel Eins, dem größten Asteroiden des Systems und der Hauptstadt der Verpinen, mit dem Angriff auf Caedus. Schnell weitet sich der Überfall durch die Jedi jedoch in eine großangelegte Schlacht, denn neben den Mandalorianern, die den Verpinen-Widerstand gemäß Vertrag weiterhin unterstützen, erscheinen die Flotten Admiral Niathals, Daalas und der Konföderation einerseits sowie Admirals Bwua'tus Fünfte Flotte als Unterstützung der Raumschiffe des Restimperiums und Darth Caedus' dort stationierten Einheiten. Jaina Solo wird von einem Kanonenboot, welches ihr Vater steuert, in einem Raumanzug und über die Torpedoröhren auf die Oberfläche von Nickel Eins gebracht. Dort arbeitet sie sich - bewaffnet mit Lichtschwert und Scharfschützengewehr - langsam vor, geht immer wieder gegen imperiale Sturmtruppen und Elitegardisten vor. Schließlich trifft sie im Innern des Asteroiden auf Mirta Gev und andere Mandalorianer, die es auf die Moffs abgesehen haben. Zusammen trifft man schließlich auf Caedus, der die Moffs verteidigt. Die Mandalorianer greifen den Sith-Lord und die wachenden Sturmtruppen an, werden jedoch dezimiert. Mirta wird von Caedus weggeschleudert und landet - aus Jainas Sicht - in einem tödlichen Winkel wieder auf ihrem Kopf. Jaina verschanzt sich und beginnt mit dem Schwarfschützengewehr auf Caedus zu feuern. Sie nimmt dabei auf niemanden Rücksicht, sei es Sturmtruppler oder Mandalorianer; wie es ihr Fett beigebracht hatte. Als sie mehrere Magazine verschossen hat, greift sie Caedus schließlich direkt an. Beide kämpfen hart gegeneinander und erleiden starke Wunden. Jaina bricht sich mehrere Rippen, erleidet unzählige Blutergüsse und rammt sich schließlich sehr hart den Schädel. Während des Kampfes zeigt sich Caedus jedoch merkwürdig und glaubt in Jaina Luke Skywalker zu sehen. Er befiehlt überlebenden Sturmtruppen sogar, auf einen leeren Punkt im Raum zu feuern, an dem er Luke sieht. Dies sind jedoch Illusionen, die Skywalker in tiefer Meditation auf erzeugt Als Caedus eine Granate, die Jaina nach ihm warf, zurückschleudern will, explodiert diese jedoch und zerreist ihm den Arm. Jaina, schwer verletzt, wird schließlich von einem Verpinen dazu bewegt, zu flüchten. Währenddessen hat bereits das Kanonenboot, das von Han, Leia, Luke, Zekk, Jagged Fel und anderen bemannt ist, am Treffpunkt Alpha angedockt. Jaina lässt sich nur schwer dazu bewegen zu flüchten, denn Caedus lebt noch. Briefing mit Boba Nach der Schlacht versammeln sich die Jedi schließlich auf einem Schlachtdrachen der Hapaner. Jaina wacht auf der Krankenstation auf; um sie herum ihre Eltern. Diese lassen sie wissen - quasi als Beweis dafür, wie schwer der Kampf sie verletzte -, dass sie Zekk und Jag nach ihrer Rettung anbot, mit ihr das Quartier zu teilen. Zusammen. Jaina will das zunächst nicht glauben und denkt, dass ihre Eltern sie nur veralbern wollen, doch sie bemerkt einige Gedächtnislücken ab dem Moment als sie sich während des Duells mit Caedus Kopf stieß. Schließlich erscheint, durch C-3PO angekündigt, Mand'alor Boba Fett in der Krankenstation und will mit Jaina sprechen. Diese lässt ihn wissen, dass Mirta Gev indirekt von Caedus getötet wurde. Fett will das nicht glauben und fordert Jaina auf, ihm mit Sicherheit zu sagen, dass Mirta tot war, sicht nicht mehr rührte. Das kann Jaina jedoch nicht. Fett, der sich mit Han Solo während des gesamten Aufenthalts verbal duellierte, wird schließlich von einem eintreffenden Luke Skywalker freundlicher aber mit Nachdruck zum Gehen veranlasst. In der intimeren Runde diskutiert man, wie man Caedus am besten aufspüren kann. Alle vermuten, dass er nun nach Coruscant zurückkehren wird, doch Luke ist anderer Meinung. Leia verdächtigt ihn, dass er mehr weiß als das hapanische Geheimdienst sie hat wissen lassen, dass Luke etwas in der Zukunft gesehen hat. Bens Heimkehr Nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht von Coruscant wartet Ben auf der Nova-Station im Carida-Nebel, dort wo früher das gleichnamige Planetensystem war. Sein hapanischer Kontakt hatte ihm erzählt, dass er dort auf weitere Agenten treffen werde, die ihn schließlich zurück nach Shedu Maad bringen werden. Taryn und Trista Zel, zwei attraktive hapanische Frauen, sind es schließlich, die ihn in der verabredeten Bar aufsuchen. Die beiden Zwillingsschwestern, die über diverse Verwandtschaftsverhältnise die Cousinen von Tenel Ka sind, führen Ben schließlich zu ihrem Fluchtschiff. Geplant war, dass man sich später mit der Drachenkönigin, Tenel Kas Flaggschiff, treffen werde. Doch schon während des Abfluges von der Nova-Station bemerkt Ben, dass sie ausspioniert werden. Ihm gelingt es einen Spionagedroiden zu zerstören, doch das Shuttle mit Taryn, Trista und Ben an Bord muss dann mit ansehen, wie das Raumschiff Prinz Isolders von einem Sternzerstörer angegriffen und aufgebracht wird. Ihnen wiederum gelingt die Flucht. Caedus' Folter Darth Caedus, dessen verlorener Arm inzwischen durch eine Prothese ersetzt wurde, erfährt derweil auf der Anakin Solo von Tahiri Veila, dass der Versuch der Gefangennahme Ben Skywalkers erneut fehlschlug, man jedoch dafür Prinz Isolder von Hapes in Gewahrsam genommen habe. Caedus befiehlt, Isolder auf die Anakin Solo zu bringen. Derweil eröffnet er Tahiri, um ihre Wut zu schüren, dass ihre und Caedus' gemeinsamen Reisen in die Vergangenheit diese nicht beeinflusst hätten. Der nachträglich korrigierte Kuss zwischen Anakin und Tahiri beispielsweise fand nur in ihren Erinnerungen statt, war aber niemals real. Tahiri ist außer sich vor Wut, war der einzige Grund, warum sie sich Jacen bzw. Caedus anschloss doch der, dass sie Anakin wiedersehen wollte, mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, nachdem er ihr in so jungen Jahren brutal entrissen wurde. Mit der Wut Tahiris auf ihn, widmet sich Caedus dann der Folterung von Mirta Gev, die die Schlacht bei Nickel Eins zwar überlebt hat, jedoch fast querschnittsgelähmt ist. Caedus will von ihr wissen, welche Jedi in ihrem Angriffsteam waren, als sie Nickel Eins überfielen, und bietet ihr im Gegenzug ein Medikament an, das die Lähmungen behebt. Mirta antwort zunächst nicht und Caedus' Foltermethoden bewirken nichts. Dann erscheint ein weiblicher Leutnant des Restimperiums, die Mirta Blut abnehmen will. Damit soll ein Nanokiller bereit gemacht werden, den man auf Mandalore aussetzen will. Der Nanokiller ist eine Waffe ähnlich Alpha Rot und greift gemeinsame genetische Merkmale an. In jenem Fall würde er alle genetischen Verwandten von Mirta Gev töten; also auch Boba Fett. Mirta bricht mental schließlich zusammen als sie dies hört und geht auf Caedus ein. Sie erzählt ihm, was er hören will: Dass neben Jaina Solo auch Luke Skywalker bei dem Angriff dabei war (was jedoch nicht der Wahrheit entspricht). Caedus spürt, dass Mirta ihn anlügt und etwas verbirgt. Er befiehlt dem Leutnant schließlich die Genprobe zu nehmen und verabreicht Mirta die Hälfte des Heilserums, weil sie ihm auch nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt habe. Caedus kann zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen, dass Luke Skywalker ihn mit einem Machttrick hereingelegt hat. Die letzte Schlacht Kurz darauf trifft man sich mit Königinmutter Tenel Ka, die mit ihrer gesamten Heimatflotte nach Shedu Maad gekommen ist und Luke und die anderen wissen lässt, dass Caedus den Standort der geheimen Jedi-Basis kennt. Luke entdeckt schließlich, dass Jaina Caedus unwissentlich zu ihnen geführt hat. Das Blut auf ihrem Körper, das von Caedus stammt, dient diesem als eine Art Peilsender. Indem er sich einer Technik der Dathomirhexen bedient, mit denen diese ihre Sklaven kontrollieren, ist es nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bevor er bei Shedu Maad eintrifft; nach Tenel Kas Schätzungen einen halben Tag. Es kommt schließlich zur Schlacht im System von Shedu Maad, bei den äußeren Gasriesen. Dort haben die Jedi eine Falle gelegt und wollen Caedus' Flotte im Rachen - einer Region in den Vergänglichen Nebeln - aufhalten. Mehrere Jedi und Jünglinge haben sich bei einem der Gasriesen in einer alten Station verschanzt, um Caedus mit ihren Präsenzen in der Macht anzulocken. Währenddessen fliegen Jaina und Zekk mit ihren StealthX-Jägern scheinbar Patrouille. Sie werden von Caedus' Flotte überrascht und ziehen sich kämpfend zurück. Die Schlacht beginnt sich langsam zu entwickeln, die Megador und die Anakin Solo als Flaggschiffe kämpfen gegen die Streitkräfte der Jedi und der Hapaner. Währenddessen muss sich Darth Caedus auf der Solo einer anderen Bedrohung stellen: Die Moffs wollen nach dem Angriff auf Mandalore auch die hapanische Königsfamilie mit dem Nanokiller töten. Caedus verweigert dies zwar, muss jedoch später erfahren, dass die Moffs trotzdem eine Blutprobe des gefangenen Isolders genutzt haben. Währenddessen gelingt es Jaina, sich an Bord der Anakin Solo zu schmuggeln. In der Verkleidung eines imperialen Offiziers gelangt sie bis in den Zellentrakt, wo sie schließlich wieder auf Mirta Gev trifft. Mirta verrät Jaina die Geheimnisse um den Nanokiller, der ihren Großvater töten soll, und Jaina übergibt ihr auf ihren Wunsch hin einen Blaster, damit sie kämpfen kann. Kurz darauf trifft Jaina schließlich auf Caedus, der gerade dabei ist, die Leiche Prinz Isolders zu entsorgen. Der begonnene Kampf im Roche-System wird fortgesetzt. Jaina wird übel verletzt, doch Caedus verliert während des Kampfes einen weiteren Arm und sogar ein Bein. Sein Körper wird nur noch von der Macht zusammen und am Leben erhalten. Er liegt fast tot am Boden. Als Jaina mit ihrem Lichtschwert zusticht und Caedus' Körper zerteilt, bemerkt sie einen letzten Ruf Caedus' durch die Macht, der Tenel Ka und seiner Tochter Allana gilt. Dieser Warnruf, dass beide in Gefahr seien, erstirbt schließlich als Jainas Lichtschwert Caedus' Herz erreicht. Später finden ihre Eltern sie, wie sie den Kopf Caedus' Leiche in ihrem Schoß wiegt. Leia und Han zerbricht dieser Anblick fast das Herz. Cilghal und mehrere Heiler bringen sie fort. Doch die Schlacht ist noch nicht vorbei. Die Moffs haben entgegen Caedus' Befehl den Nanokiller bereitgemacht und auf der Dragon Queen freigesetzt. Jeder mit königlichem Blut stirbt. Tenel Ka gelingt es zwar, sich zu retten, doch Allana stirbt an dem Gift. Auf der Oberfläche kämpfen Ben und die Hapaner derweil gegen vorrückende Stumrtruppen unter Tahiri Veilas Befehl. Die Sturmtruppen installieren einen Baradium-Kriegskopf und sprengen dazu das Erdreich weg, um das unterirdische Versteck der Jedi freizulegen und zu vernichten. Ben gelingt es schließlich in einem Kampf mit Tahiri diese davon zu überzeugen sich zu ergeben. Die junge Frau ist verzweifelt und weiß nicht um ihre künftige Rolle im Jedi-Orden, wenn sie denn eine hat. Ben beruhigt sie. Man gab ihm eine zweite Chance nachdem er Jacens Schüler war und man würde Tahiri die gleiche Möglichkeit offen halten. Auf der Anakin Solo wiederum greifen nun die Jedi an. Luke Skywalker, Kenth Hamner, Saba Sebatyne, Kyle Katarn, die restlichen Meister und viele Jedi-Ritter stürmen den Sternzerstörer und schlagen sich bis zu den Moffs vor, denen sie die Wahl lassen: Sich einem hapanischen Kriegsgericht zu stellen für den Mord, den sie begangen haben oder gemeinsam mit den anderen die Galaktische Allianz wieder aufzubauen. Die Moffs entscheiden sich für letzteres. Epilog Jaina erwacht schließlich wieder auf einer Krankenstation und wird von ihren Eltern über die neuesten Entwicklungen informiert: Der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Konföderation, Cha Niathals Exil-Allianz und weitere haben sich wieder der Galaktischen Allianz angeschlossen. Der Friedensvertrag wird gerade unterzeichnet als Han und Leia Jaina die Übertragung auf einem Bildschirm zeigen. Zu ihrer deutlichen Überraschung spricht gerade Natasi Daala - die neue Staatschefin der Galaktischen Allianz. Sie verspricht allen eine sichere Zukunft, in der die Flotten die Zivilisation schützen und fördern werden und nicht zum Krieg eingesetzt werden und in der die Jedi nicht mehr zur Friedenserhaltung benötigt werden. Im weiteren Gespräch zwischen Jaina und ihren Eltern, die davon überzeugt sind, dass mit Daala an der Spitze das Leben nicht einfacher wird, berichtet Jaina, dass sie glaubt, in jenen Momenten des Machtrufes Caedus' ein letztes Mal das Aufblitzen von Jacen Solo, ihrem Bruder, gespürt zu haben. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nur eine Sekunde hätte warten müssen, damit Tenel Ka den Machtruf begreift. Dann hätte Allana vielleicht überlebt. In jenem Moment rufen ihre Eltern ein kleines Kind hinein, Amelia. Die Kriegswaise wurde ihnen vor kurzem übergeben, damit die beiden auf es aufpassen würden. Jaina erkennt die Familienähnlichkeit im Gesicht und die Machtaura und begrüßt die echte Allana herzlich. Tenel Ka hatte ihren Tod bekannt gegeben, damit das Kind in Frieden bei ihren Großeltern, den Solos, aufwachsen konnte. Allanas erste Frage an Jaina ist, ob die beiden nun Schwestern seien. Inhalt Trivia *Im Gegensatz zu den blanken Kapiteln der vorangegangenen Romane Troy Dennings für die Wächter der Macht-Reihe beginnt jedes Kapitel dieses Romans mit einem Zitat Jacen Solos. Jedes der Zitate ist ein Witz, den er in seiner frühen Jugend erzählte und die meisten sind der Reihe Young Jedi Knights entnommen. Der Rest wurde von Andria Hayday und Sue Rostoni erdacht und beigesteuert.Vorwort zum Roman. *Während man zu Beginn der Wächter der Macht-Reihe noch davon ausging, dass alle Bücher 36 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor spielen, korrigierte Sue Rostoni diese Auffassung mit der Aussage in einem Forum, dass die Reihe 41,5 NSY endet, also 37, 5 Jahre nach Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. *Der deutsche Titel Sieg steht im Kontrast zum englischen Originaltitel Invincible - was übersetzt eigentlich Unbesiegbar bedeutet. Auf Anfrage erklärte Blanvalet, dass dieser Titel der einzige Titel der Wächter der Macht-Reihe gewesen ist, welcher kein Substantiv war. Da jedoch ein einzelnes Attribut innerhalb einer Reihe auffallen würde, entschied man sich – in Absprache mit Lucasfilm – den Titel zu ändern. Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=325095 Sieg] auf Blanvalet.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Wächter der Macht Kategorie:Legends-Quellen cs:Legacy of the Force: Invincible en:Legacy of the Force: Invincible es:Invincible (novela) nl:Invincible (Providence) pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy IX: Niezwyciężony pt:Legacy of the Force: Invincible ru:Непобедимый (роман) sr:Invincible (novel)